Change Over
by Alex30
Summary: It involve a girl, and Seto, nothing you'd hate reading. Seto's has a side no one has ever seen and this girl she finds out. It's kinda er....crappy, but it's my first time doing this.I suck at this so er.........R&R. Thanx ^-^!! Also check out my next ff


K this is er my first fanfic and my first time of using FF.N I have no idea how to edit the freakin junk. Care to help me n e wun?  
  
Change Over It started out by;  
Serenity wakes up and pulls off her night thing (@@). And shrieks! Mokuba runs in. Mokuba; What's wrong? Serenity; That thing, what is it? Where is Seto?  
She was of course indicating to the thing next to her. Which was supposingly be her beloved husband Seto Kaiba. The thing was Seto Kaiba. How he turns that way is still a mystery. Seto Kaiba; Serenity it's me Seto. Serenity; AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Get away from me.  
With that she kicked him. Mean fully Mokuba grabbed the lamp and threw it at Seto. Hurt he turns and leaves. Shame of his disfigurement. Mokuba had suspected something but he didn't want to believe that it was true that was his brother.  
Meanwhile Seto scampers down the street fearing everyone that sees him. He turns to a corner and bump into one of his fellow classmate, Alex. He had expected her to run and scream, but instead she stared at him with curiosity. Alex; whoa what are you? Seto Kaiba; You're not afraid of me? Alex; why should I be? Whoa you can talk. Seto Kaiba; course I can talk. Did you not take a good look at me to not be afraid? Alex; who are you? Seto Kaiba; my identity mustn't be reveal. Alex; why not are you ashame or something? Seto Kaiba; if you look like me wouldn't you? Alex; I guess but come on no one knows that it's you. And I promise I won't tell. Seto Kaiba; Seto Kaiba. Alex; Sure whatever. The # one elite duelist in the country. I guess with a company in run I'd be ashame too. Seto Kaiba; how the hell did this happen? How did I turn this way? My own wife kicked me out, and my little brother barely even recognizes me. Alex; cheer up, remember things happens for a reason. Seto Kaiba; and what reason would this be for? Alex; I don't know live life to the fullest. Be someone else for a change? Something like that. Seto Kaiba; how the hell I go on looking like this? Mokuba is too young to run my company and all of my wealth will be gone before I know it. Alex; Gee, even for a weird exotic creature you are still greedy. Come on. Seto Kaiba; where? Alex; you'll see.  
With that she and Seto ran off to her house. She was planning to go to the carnival and have fun with him. Help him out a little. They arrived at her house. Alex; wait out here. Seto Kaiba; why? Alex; I got to go in and get some money. Seto Kaiba; for what? Alex; the carnival of course that's where we are going to. Seto Kaiba; I'm disfigured and you want me to go to the carnival? Alex; yeah, enjoy yourself. Maybe we could see a psychic and maybe she'll tell us why you've turned that way. Seto Kaiba; I don't believe in those things. And I'm not going to waste my time for any of this I'm going to find out why I'm this way and change back. Alex; how? Huh? Where are you going to go? Who are you going to turn to? Face it Seto everyone is afraid of you. Like you've said even your own wife and brother is afraid of you.  
Alex knew that that would get to him. She didn't want to be harsh but it's the only way she knew for him to agree with her. Seto Kaiba maybe ruthless and cold-hearted but she knew how to get through him like the many very few people. Seto Kaiba; fine but that doesn't work then we are trying things my way. Alex; agree.  
She walked quickly inside trying her best to avoid her mother, but couldn't seem like these days her mother was everywhere. Mrs. Parley; where are you going, dear? Alex; Just going to see the carnival in town that's all. Mrs. Parley; Hurry up and be back for dinner ok? Alex; sure mom.  
She jogged up the stairs fearing that her neighbor would see Seto and call animal control. Seto did look weird. Long tangled hair, two razor sharp teeth in the front, blood shot eyes, and he walks on all four. She was starting to think why she had believed that it was him in the first place. Probably cause she admired the guy and she had always wanted a chance with him, but was too busy to even get to know him. She came down with the money. Her savings. And guided him to the carnival where people stared and ask question like what can he do. Since she was found with him, the guy at the front gate thought she had been in the program so they went in for free. Alex; what do you want to do first? Seto Kaiba; you know what I want to do. Alex; alright see the psychic it is.  
They arrived at a dark colored tent and slowly went in. The lady freaked and fainted. So they had to get out before more attention had been focus on them. Seto was so disappointed. He didn't say anything for a while. Alex; so what's your plan? Seto Kaiba; I have no plan. Damn this shit. Hmm there is one thing, kill me. Alex; come on it can't be that bad. Seto Kaiba; you don't know what it is like to be not wanted by your own family. Alex; hey what happened to bold careless Kaiba? The one that cared about no one else's opinion but his own. Seto Kaiba; That Kaiba doesn't exist anymore. Go enjoy the carnival, I'm not going to burden you. Alex; if I had wanted to back out I'd have done it from the beginning. But I didn't see. I want to help. How about you forget what you look like for a sec and enjoy what you see in front of you. Look there's Yugi and his gang.  
  
Seto Kaiba; what where? I can't let them see me like this. Alex; who cares, they have no idea who you are. I'm going to say hey. Come on.  
She dragged him to meet up with Yuugi, Aznu, Honda, and Jounochi. Seto's appearance scared the daylight out of Jounochi. Jounochi; what the heck is that? Alex; my pet, won him over at one of the game booth. Honda; whoa, cool I didn't know you can win monkeys, come one Jounochi let try and get one.  
He and Jounochi ran off to find Alex's fake game booth. Aznu; those two will never learn. Yuugi; so how's it going? Alex; great, and you two? Anzu; great Yugi and I have been inseparable.  
Alex knew not to speak more of this. Seto is still there suffering. She quickly changed the subject. Alex; oh, crap. Jounochi has my History book, and I forgot to ask for it back. Hey I'm going to go and find him. If you guys see him please tell him that ok? Yuugi; sure.  
Alex ran off with Seto. Seto Kaiba; you won a monkey off a game booth? Alex; what it was the first thing that came to mind.  
Through out the rest of the day she and Seto enjoy the carnival. They rode Ferris wheel and ate stuff that Seto would never even dream of touching. In conclusion they had fun and Seto had grown to like her a lot more than he had expected. It was near 5:00 and Alex had to eat dinner or else her parents would be worried of her not returning. She offered to keep Seto in her room and brought food up to him, and he could spend the night there if he wishes. He was grateful of her generosity but still too cold hearted not to be suspicious of her wanting something back.  
They watched horror movies until late night. Alex found herself falling asleep at 2:46 in the morning.  
A shrill cried woke them both up. Alex expected her mother to see a monkey or some sort of creature in her room and freak out. She opened her eyes and found out that she was in the arm of Seto Kaiba. His human form. Ignoring the cry she turned to Seto. Alex; your back. Seto Kaiba; I am aren't I?  
With that they leap into each other's arm. Seto kissed her on her mouth passionately. She wanted the moment to last forever. It felt so good. The two of them together. She had a feeling that he wanted it to last forever too. But before the both of them finished. Jounochi hollered: Jounochi; what is going on?  
He flung a book directly at Seto head but he dodged leaving the book to hit the wall. Jounochi; I don't get u Kaiba. One minute you're asking my sister to marry you, saying that you'll love her forever and the next you're in bed with someone else. Wait till she hears about this.  
Seto and Alex stared at the doorway. There stood Yuugi, Anzu, Honda, and Jounochi. And Mrs. Parley lay on the floor. Serenity had just walked in with Mokuba. Serenity; Wait till I hears about what big brother?  
She gasped when she saw Alex and Seto in each other's arm. Everyone was shocked. She ran out crying Anzu and the rest had followed her to comfort her. Seto and Alex let go of each other. Seto bolted off the bed and stared at her, a look that says will I ever see you again. Alex simply replied: Alex; you will.  
After Seto left she went to help her mother up. Having the feeling of joy she never had before. 


End file.
